Back Again
by KoreanMusicFan
Summary: Aged 28 Harry returns to Hogwarts to teach DADA. How much has changed since he disappeared from the sight of the Wizarding world 12 years ago? How much has he? Now named Hiroshi James Evans, join him as he returns to his first home. SmartHarry, StrongHarry. SLASH in later chapters. Content Rating may change later. IS AU! Either SS/HP or CW/HP in later chapters. Some OC personalites
1. Back Again

**Title: **

Back Again

**Summary:**

Aged 28 Harry returns to Hogwarts to teach DADA. How much has changed since he disappeared from the sight of the Wizarding world 12 years ago? How much has he? Now named Hiroshi James Evans, join him as he returns to his first home.

Smart Harry, Strong Harry. **SLASH** in later chapters. Content Rating may change later. IS AU!

Either SS/HP or CW/HP in later chapters.

**A/N:** Hello ^_^/ I know that I have another story that I am uploading but the going is slow so to any readers who are reading the other story, don't worry I will update as soon as I have worked my way through the next chapter and those who have not, take a look! _

Back to this one, the idea just came to me after to reading another story where Harry went to Griffin University and would not leave me alone so here I am trying to write it the best I can.

I want this to be a story about people meeting one another after a long time, with a few twists and turns along the way. A romance that takes its time to build into hot lemon scenes, the only problem being is that I have no clue who I want Harry with. **REMEMBER** that this will be a **SLASH** story so if you do not like Guy on Guy then don't read and if your curious please don't blame me and tell me that it's wrong or unnatural I did warn you. The problem is do I want him with Severus Snape or Charlie Weasley? What do you think and suggestions? Vote in the poll.

On with the story, Enjoy!

**Chapter one: Back Again**

Harry found himself once again wondering like so many times before since he started his journey, why he was standing at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in wet and dreary North Scotland at the start of the summer holidays, when he should be busy working with his partner in hot, sunny Egypt locating and breaking dark curses in old tombs.

It had been 12 years, 12 long years since he had last seen the school and castle he first found a home in. 12 years since he fought and won the war at the Battle of Hogwarts as it was now being called, and 12 years since he had last been seen.

Walking up through the grounds towards the castle he could still see feint scars the battle had inflicted upon the school. Whole walls that had now been rebuilt, the front of the castle looked the same, as did the towers that the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's called home for 9 months of the year but if you looked closely like Harry was now you could see the rebuilt sections of the Great Hall.

Sighing he walked up the front steps and walked in straight into someone.

"I'm sorry my mind was where." Mumbled Harry to his feet, distractedly trying to reclaim his balance.

"I see. Who are you and what is your business here?" Came the voice of a man who sounded familiar to him. He only hoped that the drawl dripping with venom did not belong to who he thought it did.

Looking up he saw who he had walked into for the first time. His stomach plummeted faster than he thought possible at the sight of the man dressed in long flowing black robes. He was Tall and thin but not overly so, his face revealed a hooked nose that looked like it had been broken once too many times and left to heal by its self. His face was framed with long shoulder length hair black hair that looked greasy to the eye at first look, but upon closer inspection you could class it as oily. The bane of his school life was now standing in front of him, looking thankfully and if his question was anything to go by, like he had no clue who he was. The Potions Professor and dungeon bat of Hogwarts Severus Snape. Nonplussed at how he could still be alive after being bitten by Voldermort's bloody snake.

"I'm sorry, my name is Hiroshi" He replied more confident now that he knew Snape did not recognise him even if he was still confused. He was happy that his voice was steady and did not show his shock. "I was asked here by the Headmistress, could you tell me where her office is please?"

At this moment Severus was standing looking down at the stranger who introduced himself as Hiroshi, examining him as he would a potion he had never seen, meaning with great interest. He had been minding he own business walking up from his dungeons happy that the last of the little brats had left so that he had time to relax before he went home for the summer when he had been walked into by a man who had been too lazy to look where he was going. Realising that he had been asked a question he answered

"It would be easier to show you the way. Follow me." And with that he swept away looking very much like his name sake.

Hurrying to keep up with the man, Harry followed. Of course he already knew the way to the heads office, he knew the ins and outs of the castle better than the back of his own hand. However it would not be wise to been seen knowing his was around when he was 'new' to the school.

They stopped in front of a stone gargoyle that Harry recognised to be the same gargoyle he had last seen lying on its side after the battle. Snape muttered the password and the stone guardian jumped aside.

"Up there" he turned to walk away but Harry called him back.

"I never did get your name." Not really expecting him to give it but was pleasantly surprised when he answered.

"Severus Snape" This time he walked way before he could call him back.

Sighing he stepped onto the staircase and began to walk up it stopping at a large wooden door with a brass phoenix knocker. Smiling at the sight of the bird he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**A/N:** Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm still working through the ideas in my head. That and I have a hard time transferring the story onto paper.

The pole of who Harry should end up with is up on my profile so please vote!


	2. Hiroshi James Evans

A/N: Hello ^_^/ an update this soon after first posting the first chapter is new for me and I know that I will be inconsistent with the updates.

A big thank you to everyone who has voted on the pole, it will be open 1 more week before I close it. So if you have a preference on whom you would like to see as Harry's lover/partner vote and do it soon! Charlie Weasley is in the lead at the moment with Severus second, **Remember** whoever he ends up with he needs to have plenty of contact with them before hand!

Also a thank you to everyone who has left a comment/review on the first chapter, I hope that more people do this as I look forward to reading the thoughts of those who read my story. As this story is only in its beginning stages I will warn you that even though I have a general idea of what I want I have no idea on how to write it so any ideas you can give me will help me in the long run.

**DISCLAMER!** – I do **NOT** own anything in the Potter verse **all rights belong** with J.K. Rowling and WB productions. If I did Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig and Fred **would not have** died and Harry would **not** have wound up with Ginny Weasley!

On with the story, ENJOY!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Last Chapter:_

"_I never did get your name." Not really expecting him to give it but was pleasantly surprised when he answered._

"_Severus Snape" This time he walked way before he could call him back._

_Sighing he stepped onto the staircase and began to walk up it stopping at a large wooden door with a brass phoenix knocker. Smiling at the sight of the bird he took a deep breath and knocked on the door._

Severus Snape like to pride himself on keeping his cool in any situation so the fact that he was hot and bothered over a stranger was infuriating for him to say the least. When his normally calm and collected thoughts were thrown down the drain by a simple question asked by said stranger just because of his voice he hated himself.

Thinking back to entrance hall when he was walked into by the man who introduced himself as Hiroshi, he tried to picture just what it was about him that caught his attention. He owned a face any man would love to have, High cheekbones that stood out, a straight nose dead center in the middle of his face and perfectly proportioned. His lips plump and full, his lower lip slightly fuller giving the impression that he was permanently pouting slightly, no the thing that caught his attention was the man's eyes. His eyes were a mix of bright emerald green, dark apple green and new leaf green all blended together to make one impossibly intense colour green that he was sure did not exist naturally in the world that were framed by sculpted eye brows. His face framed with dark inky black hair that fell in ripples past his shoulder blades. His hair was pulled back from his face in a small ponytail that rested on the rest of his hair leaving his fringe swept to one side.

Hiroshi's eyes bothered him more than he liked, he felt like he knew those eyes but for the life of him he could not place them. He knew he could stare into them for hours without caring, just being happy he could lose himself in that man's . . . He caught that thought and nipped it in the bud before it could finish refusing to think about an unknown man in that way. Merlin what was he, a teenager pining after his first love? He scoffed at that though and walked towards his drinks cabinet; pouring himself a tumbler of firewiskey he sat in his armchair in front of the fire trying to regain some control of his thoughts. Spying his new copy of potions monthly he picked it up and began flicking through it idly looking for something to take his mind off his present thoughts and stopped on a short article entitled _'Longbottoms Return to Society thanks to Miracle Cure' _His interest piqued he read on.

_Mr & Mrs Longbottom today rejoined the Wizarding world 27 years after they were forced to leave it. On the night of Halloween 1981 the Longbottom family was attacked in their home by a group of death eaters led by Bellatrix Lastrange who went on to torture the two adults in the house to insanity using the Cruciatus curse before they were captured and sent to Azkaban. They were then moved to the mind healing ward at St. Mungo's and stayed there ever since, being visited by their son and his grandmother Madam Longbottom, Frank Longbottoms mother. This miracle cure came in the form of a potion created by Brittan's own young potions master Hiroshi Evans. Neither Mr. Evans nor the staff of St. Mungo's were available for comment but a spokes person for the hospital claimed that the potion was 'pure genius' and showed promising results after just the first week of administering it to them._

_Madam Longbottom commented that 'the man is savour to our family and we own him a huge debt for healing are family and making it whole once more, I am happy beyond words that my son and his wife is well enough to move back into their home and live with their son and myself once more. Now leave my family alone to reunite!'_

_We at Potions Monthly promise each and every reader that we will do our utmost to keep you informed about this new potion that can help many, many people as we get the information, we however hold no doubts that Mr. Evans has once again created a wonderful and helpful potion and we all wish him the best of luck with any future creations._

As Severus finished the article he drained his glass and started berating himself that he did not recognise Hiroshi's name, had he not been following this man since he first found out about him? He re-read the article hoping to gleam some more information on the man now sitting eight floors above him in Minerva's office. At that though he sat back and contemplated what he knew, Hiroshi was sitting up in the headmistresses office being summoned by her herself for an unknown reason. Why had the headmistress called him here? He was the potions master of Hogwarts, could she be replacing him?

With that though he stood up still clutching the article and stormed out of his rooms and up to the seventh floor ready to confront Minerva about the reason that man was here. He would demand and answer and refuse to leave until he had one! Not realising that the answer was obvious if only he thought about it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The moment that Severus Snape left his rooms, Harry had just sat down on the sofa after flooing back to his shared flat in Egypt.

Sighing he walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of strong coffee knowing that his roommate would not be back until later tonight from work. As he sipped at his coffee he thought back to his conversation with the headmistress of Hogwarts School.

FLASH BACK

Sighing he stepped onto the staircase and began to walk up it stopping at a large wooden door with a brass phoenix knocker. Smiling at the sight of the bird he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr Evans" Taking a deep breath Harry entered the oval office that he knew so well. At the desk sat Minerva McGonagall the headmistress of Hogwarts School smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you for agreeing to come and see me on such short notice Mr. Evans" She said still looking at the paperwork she was reading through.

"Not at all Headmistress and please call me Hiroshi, Mr. Evans was my grandfather." Inwardly smiling at the look on her face when she really looked at him, he knew what she was doing, trying to place his face to someone she knew. Little did she know who really sat in front of her. "Is there a problem?"

"What? Oh no sorry you just reminded me of someone I used to teach Hiroshi. I asked you here today to ask you if you would consider taking up the Defence Against the Dark Arts post here at the school next year? You see our last teacher gave up on teaching in the end due to amount the students did not know." She paused for a moment thinking about the best way to approach the young man in front of her. "I won't lie to you. You will have your work cut out for you, over the last 6 years we have had 6 different teachers take up the post and each one of them left at the end of the year."

"Why me?" asked Harry, he was sure she did not know who he was; the other question was how did she hear about 'Hiroshi'? "Why did you come to me?"

"I owled you after a friend of mine in the Ministry told me about a young man she had tested for his defence masters. I feel that we at this school really need someone with your skills and knowledge to help lead and prepare the next generation for the real world." She hoped that she had convinced him to accept as she had no idea where to go from is he turned it down. She sat back and watched him think.

Harry though about the offer, it would mean leaving his job at Gringotts Bank and come back to Hogwarts, coming back home. He was tempted, he really was but the he had no idea how much work he needed to do to get each year from second upwards to where they should be. The hell with it! Why not? Is the amount of work a valid reason not to help teach students what they should and need to know? Taking a deep breath and gave his reply.

"OK, I'll do it. Could you provide the past teaching schedules for the last 6 years?"

"Of course, I will need you to provide me with a few things first before we make it official. Did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Yes" taking out the papers containing copies his OWL's, NEWT's and Masters results he handed them over "I hope they are up to your standards."

"I'm sure they will be. I will also require you to see Madam Pomfrey for a full medical check up. If you go now and bring me back the report I will have the past 6 years schedules ready for you to take home so you can plan for the upcoming year."

Cringing slightly at the thought of a medical check up he asked "Full as in full history?" hoping that it was not.

"Yes that is what I mean. I need to know so that it can be put in your personal file, should you have any past injures that might course problems. Now off you go I'll see you back here shortly."

Sighing knowing that he had no choice he stood and left the room making his way to the hospital wing.

Minerva sat in her seat smiling, happy that she had found a teacher and hoping that he stayed past one year. After all a good defence teacher was hard to find. She glanced down and saw the name on OWL results, Harry James Potter. If she had not been sitting down she would have fell down as it was she was in shock. Hiroshi James Evans was Harry James Potter? How? Why?

Pulling herself back together with difficulty she sighed. She would get the truth out of him once he returned. Though knowing who he really was explained why he did not want a full medical done, it would show who he really was to Poppy.

After the longest 45 minutes she had to have sat through in her life Hiroshi re-entered followed as expected by Poppy.

"Minerva I think that Mr. Evans has something to say."

"It's alright Poppy I already know. Would you please tell me Harry why you changed your name and left the Wizarding world?"

"That's just it; I never left, not really. I just changed my name to escape."

"Escape from what?"

"Everything." Harry said tiredly. "The press, the pressure, the fame, the death. Everything! No one saw me for me; they saw what I did, what they wanted me to be. What kind of life is that anyway? Besides what did I have to stay for? Leaving behind Harry Potter I was able to find myself, who I really am without anybody else's input. The person you see in front of you now is who I am." As he finished his speech he sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Please just let me be, I'll those who need to know when I am ready, in my own time. Please?"

Looking at the man sat in one of arm chairs; both women could see the truth in his words. He had grown into a fine young man, into his own young man. Minerva still wanted him to teach at Hogwarts, nothing had changed that but. . . well she though, I can deal with it when it happens.

"Don't worry Harry both myself and Poppy with keep you secret." Looking over at the matron she asked "Is that Mr. Potters, not Evans medical Report?"

"Yes it is" She sniffed "I still think he has something to tell you"

"I'd rather not. It is in the past and I want it to stay there."

"It was happening while you were still a student!" she shouted.

"Fine, I was abused by my uncle! Now headmistress can I have those papers and be on my way?"

Seeing that his old professor was just sitting there, he sighed and waited her out.

"Abused, while you were here? Poppy are you sure?" She asked hoping that she had just misheard her old charge.

"Yes! It's all here, every single injury. He has had everything seen to but it still does not change the fact that he did not come to us!"

Harry by this point was getting annoyed, he had things he needed to see to if he was to move back to the UK. "Look I know I should have said something, it's on my head not yours. Now can I please have those papers? I have a lot of things to see to if you want me here in September."

"What, yes here you are."

"Thank you, I will owl you my lesson plans once they are done. May I use your floo?"

"Yes"

"Thanks" with that he stepped into the fireplace and shouted Bill's flat.

The two women just looked at each other realising that harry had indeed changed from the shy little boy they remembered.

FLASH BACK END

Just thinking back on it he felt tired, it could have been worse yes Snape might have realised it was him but it could have gone a lot better. He had a lot to do, first he should contact his boss at Gringotts and tell him that he is resigning, and then he needed to talk to Bill his work partner and roommate of two years and then pack, move, unpack and settle down at his home in Ireland and finally plan his lessons for the upcoming school year.

First however he needed to inform his best friend and house mate of his return.

Throwing a hand full of floo power into the grate he called Phoenix Retreat and stuck his head into the fire.

A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. You will find out in later chapters what masters he has as well as his NEWT grades. Just remember that he Re-sat his OWL's and took his NEWT's without returning to Hogwarts.


	3. Authors Notice - Poll update

**A/N; Sorry for anyone hoping for a new chapter, this is a notice. **

**The new chapter is finally being drafted after my muse abandoned me for a while, i am hoping to have the chapter up by next saturday at the latest.**

**As for the poll the results were.**

**Snape - 5 votes (1 vote in my review box)**

**Charlie - 9 votes**

**An OC - 0 votes**

**Someone else - 0 votes.**

**just a reminder that the result in this poll is just a guideline. If i do have harry with charlie, i need them both interacting with each other at hogwarts. (ANY IDEAS FOR THIS ARE WELCOME).**

**I have another poll up for my other story, To Improve One's Self, so if you have not yet had a look please do so. once that poll is over, i will be adding another poll for this story. Harry's animagus form.**

**Next chapter is "Introductions"**


End file.
